nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Battle Royale
Kirby Battle Royale (stylized as Kirby Battle Royale!) is a multiplayer arena fighter in the ''Kirby'' series, released for the Nintendo 3DS. The title features local and online multiplayer as well as a story mode. Plot Gameplay The game is an arena fighter focusing on Kirby's abilities. Fighting isn't necessarily the focus of the battle but, it is useful in setting back opponents. In the Story Mode, the player competes against other Kirbys as he goes through all 10 modes. Some modes require the player to achieve a certain level rather than just win. Modes There are 10 different modes players can play in this game, each with different objectives and slightly different playstyles * Apple Scramble - The players are split into teams to collect apples from Whispy Woods. Players have to carry them to their base * Battle Arena- Standard Free for all fight * Treasure Hunting - Collect the most treasure while avoiding the skull which will cause the player to drop * Attack Riders - Collect the most money from other players. Wheelies can be driven around as a power-up * Crazy Theater - A quiz show format where players standing on the correct answer get point * Rocket Race - Players compete to get the most fuel before launch * Vs. Robo Bonkers - Players work together to defeat the giant Robo Bonkers in the center of the stage. * Smash Hockey - Players smash each other using a puck to knockout other players * Ore Express - In a scrolling stage, players collect ore to dispense into carts * Flag Shoot - Sidescrolling team mode where teams try to bring the colored ball to their flag by throwing it Abilities There are a total of 14 different abilities players can choose from. Additional abilities are added based on a poll. Each ability also has costumes. * Sword * Hammer * Whip * Bomb * Ice * Spear * Tornado * Cutter * Doctor * Parasol * Beetle * Ninja * Fighter * Mirror (Added December 2017) * Sleep (Added February 2018) These characters can also be unlocked by playing the game * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Bandana Waddle Dee amiibo Functionality The game supports the Kirby series amiibo as well the Qbby amiibo unlocks a special costume for a certain class * Kirby - Ultra Sword * Meta Knight - Galacta Knight * King Dedede - Masked Dedede (Hammer) * Waddle Dee * Qbby - Qbby Bomb Development 25th Anniversary Poll From the game's reveal in September to October 2, there was poll for favorite Copy Ability. The favorite copy ability would be added into the game though some abilities could not be added, indicated by the red circle mark. The results would be announced on November 7. A second round of voting for a second added copy ability will start on November 14. The highest voted Copy Abilities for the first round * Mirror * Yo-yo * Sleep * U.F.O * Plasma * Suplex * Sword * Cook * Wing * Missle Reception Category:2017 video games Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Nintendo games Category:Fighting games Category:Kirby 25th Anniversary Category:Games with a demo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo Network Category:Kirby games